residentevilfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Becky
Becky was a clone created by the Umbrella Corporation as the Red Queentook over. Becky was one of many clones that shared the same unnamed progenitor, each having unique experiences in Umbrella Prime's environmental tests. Biography Becky was created with little actual memories, like all of Umbrella's clones. She did, however, have enough to project "the right responses" during the tests. As such, she willingly accepted "Todd" and "Alice" as her parents upon seeing them for the first time, with all three ignorant towards their lack of actual memories. She was programmed to live a comfortable life in suburban Raccoon City (actually the "Suburbia" test-zone), with all three being programmed to be skilled at sign language. As the test simulation began, "Suburban Alice", Todd, and Becky woke up late for their appointments (work and school, respectively). While eating breakfast, they were attacked by the newly arrived Las Plagas Undead, with her father seemingly being killed. She and her "mother" managed to escape into the streets where they were offered help by a clone of Rain. When Rain's Prius was hit by a truck, they were forced to run again, believing Rain to have been killed. The "mother" and "daughter" found momentary refuge in a ransacked house and hid in a closet from an Undead who followed them to the second floor. "Suburban Alice" attacked the Undead, instructing Becky to hide elsewhere. Becky stayed hidden until after the test ended, when she found Alice - the woman Alice was cloned from - now believing her to be her mother. As they left the house they were confronted by an a squad led by Jill, Rain, One, and Carlos, Becky mistakes the Carlos clone as her dad, despite Alice's protest to otherwise. Alice led Becky to a train station where they encounter the Rain clone Becky met earlier. When Alice tells her to go hide with Rain, Becky tells Rain about how she met her 'evil sister' earlier on. Alice returns from helping Leon, Luther and Barry in the Red Square and the group make their way to the elevator through the subway system. When they reach the elevator, the Red Queen disables the elevator, allowing the Umbrella soldiers to catch up with them. Rain was tasked to look after Becky while the rest tried to get the elevator working. Rain was killed by a surprise attack from an Uber Licker. The licker captured Becky and Alice went after her. For a short time, the Uber Licker held Becky hostage in an cocoon before she was saved by Alice. While trying to make their way back to the elevator, they came across a room filled with countless clones of various people they encountered before. Becky came to a realization that Alice was not her real mother. In response, Alice tells Becky that "she is her real mother now" and the two escape the room after Alice detonates a pack of grenades that kill the pursuing Uber Licker. Becky and the others eventually made their way to the surface, only for their escape to be blocked by one last confrontation with Jill and Rain. Further note * In an interview with the producers and Paul W.S. Anderson, when the question of whether or not Becky was Alice's daughter, the answer given was that their relationship would be akin to that of Ripley and Newt from the film Aliens. Alice forms a close relationship with the girl, seeing her as a way to maintain her humanity. It is in the second theatrical trailer, that a scene featuring a red heads-up-display first identifies Becky as a clone. ** This is actually seen in the movie when "Bad Rain", Jill and the clones of Carlos and One confront Alice and Ada outside Suburban Alice's house. When the Red Queen scans them, Becky is marked as "Designation: Clone". * A casting call for the film requested either a boy or girl roughly of the age of six, with parents "willing to be in Toronto". * Becky was not originally intended to be deaf, but Milla Jovovich and Paul W.S. Anderson watched Orphan while on honeymoon in Mexico and were so impressed with Aryana's acting they had the character re-written. Aryana was already cast by this point. * In the novelization for Resident Evil: The Final Chapter, Becky is revealed to have survived the destruction of the White House because someone locked her in a safe room. At the end of the novel, Alice finds her again with the help of the Red Queen. Category:Characters Category:Female Character Category:Female Protagonists